Eiffel Tower
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: The Eiffel Tower is beautiful every time of the year. But there are just some things more beautiful. [Post-Season 13 Finale. Short 'n' sweet.]


**Hola, readers!**

 **So, it turns out... this is something I had written a while back - like, April 2017 whilst back. I know, it's shameful that I'm only posting it now, but I was writing something else and then this came to mind and I thought I'd already posted it, but I guess it skipped my mind! Anyway, better late than never; have this cute thing I thought of after the Season 13 finale way back, probably to support the fandom-wide ideas and such, but also because I missed this ship so much.**

* * *

The Eiffel Tower is beautiful every time of the year.

Spring, summer, autumn, winter. Whether it was the sun glinting off the metal rungs that made up the tower's structure, or snow that lightly flitted around its structure for mere moments before disappearing as it hit the ground, it was beautiful.

It just so happened that the day happened to be a warm summer's day. Not necessarily sunny, per se, but definitely warm enough for shorts, dresses, skirts…

A toddler waddled along the pavement, sunglasses (which she'd adamantly requested) sat on her forehead as she made her way down the street, a melting ice pop in her hand. Her big brown eyes scanned the buildings and people around her, her head tilted back until she was nearly looking straight up at the sky.

Her journey was brought to an abrupt halt when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, scooping her up into the air, and she squealed loudly.

The man, the one who'd picked her up, chuckled. "Not so fast, munchkin. That's not the way we're going, and you know it." Spinning her around in his arms, he grinned widely as the little girl giggled.

No one, not one single passer-by, would've been able to tell that this man had been the father of this little girl for less than a year. Granted, the girl appeared to be older than a year, possibly three or so, but fathering had apparently come very naturally to the man.

Something that he would have never believed if you'd told him so a year or two ago.

Coming to a stop, the man set the little girl on his hip, glancing around to make sure he had his bearings right before turning and walking back in the direction he'd come. The sun broke through the clouds to shine brightly, beating down on the fairly crowded Paris street as tourists and nationals alike made their way to their respective destinations. Whether it was to shop or see the sights, everyone was moving along the street.

Upon reaching a bench, the man stopped and set the little girl down, sitting her on it before reaching down to pick up the bag he'd left just beneath it. Setting it on the bench beside the girl, he began to ruffle through it, seemingly searching for something and sighing when he apparently couldn't find it. "I can't believe I left it in the hotel…" he muttered, continuing to search until he decided to give in and turn the bag on its side, letting some (but not all) of the contents spill out.

Other than sippy cups, a packet of wipes, bibs and small pots of fruit, nothing came out. Or so it appeared.

The man didn't notice the final item falling out until the little girl pointed at it, gasping. "Aba!"

The man looked up, frowning, before turning to look in the direction the little girl had been pointing. He swore silently as the item floated away in the breeze and shoved everything back into the bag, closing it quickly. As soon as he'd slung the strap over his shoulder, he grabbed the little girl and held her tightly, turning and running after the item still flitting through the air. He weaved in and out of the crowd, keeping his eye on the item as he pushed past people.

The item continued to float on the breeze until a light wind pushed it onto a side street – one significantly quieter and clearer than the main one the pair had originally been on. The man and his daughter followed the item, the pair both reaching out for it as it blew just out of their reach before landing on the street a bit further down.

As the item landed, the man slowed, taking a few deep breaths before placing the little girl on the ground. He took her hand, pulling her along gently until they reached the fallen item, turning it over to reveal a beautifully taken black and white photograph.

As he leaned down to pick it up, footsteps approached until they came to a stop not too far from the photograph on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, the man could see a pair of dark heels on tanned feet, though he didn't look up until the owner of the feet spoke.

"I suppose you were too impatient to wait where the note I had written told you to?"

A small smile appeared on the man's face as he picked up the item and stood fully, facing the individual in front of him. The little girl beside him began bouncing on her feet, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Couldn't really wait to see you, no," he teased lightly. "I had to see you."

"You could not wait until I rounded the corner?"

"Nah." His grin was wide. "I needed to see your beautiful smile again."

The woman blushed faintly as she smiled, tucking her curled hair behind her ear, before kneeling down beside the little girl and kissing her forehead gently. "And how are you, _motek_? You have been treated well?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, _Ima_."

The woman smiled widely and stood fully, straightening out her dress. "So, did you have a place in mind?" she asked. "Or shall I suggest a place?"

"Well, I was gonna suggest a restaurant, but I guess since you've been around for a while…"

"I have not been around for as long as you are implying."

"I bet you have, Zi."

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony, though there was a smile on her face, before she reached down and took Tali's hand and began walking with the two back towards the street. "Well… I suppose I know of a few restaurants," she started, the trio walking slowly (or rather, the two adults walking with the little girl skipping between the two).

Tony grinned slightly. "Anything family-friendly near the Eiffel Tower?" he asked as they reached the end of the quiet street.

Ziva just gave him a look as they walked into the foot traffic, walking down the street together as she tried to think of restaurants for them to eat at together. "Anthony DiNozzo, how is it you always find a way to ask for too much?"

He just laughed as they continued walk together, the two beginning to swing a giggling Tali between them. "It's just my charm."

"There is nothing about that which is charming."

"Says you."

The Eiffel Tower is beautiful every time of the year.

But not, I suppose, as beautiful as the love two parents have for each other and their family.

Even as they bicker walking down the streets of Paris.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it! Short, but hopefully sweet!**


End file.
